onelineatatimefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Mephisto
'' "U r totes ded."'' ::::::: ~Jason Jason Mephisto is the protagonist of One Line at a Time and the main character. He is the one chosen by Nessie to retrieve the Six Talismans in exhange for Nessie's powers. He's a pretentious youth, obsessed with the trends of the day, but he shows a true drive to obtain the powers of Nessie, going so far as to say that, "All I've ever wanted from life are the powers that Nessie bestows!" His alternate-universe counterpart is Vanessa Personality Jason is your stereotypical youth, infatuated with the trends and phrases of the day. He has an innate obsession with "swag," and he constantly nags Baka (not that he ever calls her that) for not having enough of it. Jason has suffered from hydrophobia, the fear of liquids and fish, since he was young. However, he has a deep love of Aquaman comics, although the water and fish within them frightened him. It's speculated that Jason may have a touch of masochism, as he "always got a kick of being scared of water, and sometimes when he was reading them in his dark room alone he would giggle uncontrollably." He also has an affinity for collectind miniature die-cast wheelchairs, which he has 679/680 of. Jason has a low tolerance for people who are uptight and follow rules well, as shown with most of his conversations with Baka. Most of the time he simply silences her constant nagging, forgets who she is entirely, or slaps her (usually across the room). It's revealed that Jason's parents were killed right before his quest by his cooking, but he never mentions them or expresses that he is in any way affected by it. Plot Chapter I: Jason, A Man of Utmost Swag Jason appears as a young man living on the coast who wants nothing more than to have super powers. Specifically, the powers that can be granted by Nessie, the Sea Monster. One day, Nessie the monster swims near Jason's home. Afraid of the water and fish, Jason does not approach Nessie, but Nessie instead approaches him, issuing the quest to collect the Six Talismans. Jason is not keen on collecting talismans, but Nessie convinces him otherwise and tells him that the first place he'll need to visit is the Great Forest Temple. Invigorated, he gathers his equippment and sets off. On his way to the Great Forest Temple, Jason (literally) runs into Baka the pixie, who was trying to guide him on his journey. Knocking her over, he breaks both of her legs. Apologizing and binding her legs, he places her in one of his minature die-cast wheelchairs. Chapter II: Spooky Scary Skeletons Jason and Baka trek through the jungle towards the Great Forest Temple. Exhausted, they stop to rest on a stump when a skeleton pops out of a nearby bush. Jason charges him, scaring the skeleton away, but the skselton soon realizes that he was frightened off by a small child and heads back, beginning to grope Jason. Panicking, Jason slices at the skeleton with his sword, severing his head and causing the enchantment of the skeleton to fall apart; it collapses into a pile of bones. Regretting his actions against the skeleton, Jason fastens the bones into a sword and names it Grave Digger. The spirit of the skeleton inhabits the sword, and decides to join him on his quest to get to the Great Forest Temple and obtain the talismans. Baka later transforms into Bakacon, but since her legs are still broken, Jason is complelled to pull out Miniature Die-Cast Wheelchair Model #449: Mecha Wheelchair and place her within it. He then discovers that the location of the talisman and Forest Temple is shown on a map on the wheelchair, and the trio set off. They continue through the forest, slaying monsters, until they make it to the Great Forest Temple. Chapter III: The Forest Temple... Oooh The three enter into the forest temple. Jason becomes annoyed at Baka's rambling and slaps her across the room, slamming into a statue and revealing a secret room. Inside, they encounter Beth, a woman who appears to inhabit the Forest Temple. Jason is immediately attracted (seeing her as an 8.5 instead of the 7.5 she actually was). She's immediately put off by Jason's advances, asking him to leave repeatedly. Jason then proclaims that he's her on a quest for Nessie. Beth, confused since she thinks Bessie died in the Great Fire of Canada in 98, swings a blunt object from behind her head at Jason. It hits him directly, but he gathers his strength and slaps her across the room. Beth then reveals herself to be the Ent-Queen, demanding that Jason and company leave immediately. Jason explains that he's here looking for the Forest Talisman. Suddenly calmed, Beth says that she should have one (or more) up in her attic, and explains that she thought they came to take her Gem of Amazing Power. Grave Digger shows interest, causing Beth to panic because she believes he wants to steal it from her. Joining in the panic, Jason commands Baka to transform back into Bakacon and attack Beth, blowing her face off. Jason pulls out his bow he brought from home and shoots Beth through the heart. Not knowing that an Ent-Queen can't be defeated by normal means, Jason loses interest and begins to search for the talisman again. However, Beth is alive and attempts to tape her face back on (causing Jason to see her as more of a 7.2). Beth begins to chase Jason deeper and deeper into the temple. Bakacon informs Jason that Beth can only be defeated by using the Gem of Amazing Power, which Beth wears around her neck. Jason throws Bakacon at Beth. Bakacon grabs the Gem, but Beth unhinges her jaws and swallows her (causing Jason to see her as more of a 5.2). However, Beth cannot stomach the Gem of Amazing Power and vomits them up. Jason crawls through the vomit to search for Bakacon and the Gem, only to find her curled up around the Gem. Bakacon triggers the Gem's power, shooting condensed beams of tear gas out into Beth's eyes. Beth falls over, hitting her head and collapses, apparently dead. The three begin to search for the attic, but are unable to find it. Jason remembers that Model #449 has a map of the talisman on it and Bakacon gives out a complicated method of crafting a door. Annoyed by this method, Jason bashes his head repeatedly against the wall, opening a secret spiral staircase. The trio begin to ascend. Chapter IV: The Attic As they ascend, Jason notices that the Gem of Amazing Power is glowing, and raises it skyward. As he does, he enters into a vision from Nessie, who explains that the first talisman is very nearby. Nessie elaborates that there will be many objects that look like the talisman and exude a similar aura, so he will have to look carefully. Bakacon begins complaining again, so Jason pimp slaps her straight into the attic, and he and Grave Digger follow suit. Bakacon lands in a pile of junk and doubloons, and begins to react strangely. She stands up, revealing that she is now Beth, who has transferred her spirit into Bakacon via the junk in the room, though Jason ignores her and tells her to keep looking for the talisman (again, pimp slapping her). Enraged, Beth attacks Jason, who counters with another slap. This time, he seems to have knocked Baka's consciousness back, as Baka wonders what is going on. Desparate to make sure that the Ent-Queen doesn't occupy Bakacon's body again, Jason plunges the Gem of Amazing Power into Bakacon's chest, causing her to abosrb it's powers and revert to pixie form. Baka then grows into a full-sized woman, lights on fire, and then extignuishes it, armed with the powers of Tear Gas. Bakacon proceeds to slap Jason across the room as a form ov revenge. Jason slams over next to a pile of cursed doubloons, accidentaly touches one, and is afflicted by the curse put on them as black fire begins to consume his arm. Guilty, Bakacon rushes over and channels the energy out with her new powers granted by the Gem, knocking a hole in the ceiling of the attic. The chunk of the celing falls down, scattering the doubloons and the talisman all around the room. The talisman lands in front of Bakacon's feet, but suddenly Beth breaks through the barrier that the Gem had created and speaks through Bakacon. She proclaimes that the doubloons have a true curse power, and an army of black-fire skeletons rise from the floor of the attic. Jason asks Baka/Beth where the talisman is. Baka rips away from Beth's contol, points at the talisman, and then is forced back into submission. Jason dives for the talisman, grabs it, and immediately bashes Baka/Beth over the head with it. The talisman begins to glow, and Beth's soul is sucked out of Baka and trapped in the Talisman. Finally seeing victory, Jason puts the talisman on. Then, a darkness consumes him. Chapter V: Another World Jason wakes up in a modly bed next to a strange man named Carl. Terrified, he runs outside, only to find himself in 1930's Chicago, in the middle of the Great Depression. Convinced that the amulet is the only way to return, he searches for his friends and the treasure. Unbeknownst to him, Jason is inhabiting his alternate-universs counterpart, Vanessa's body. Taking refuge in a nearby store, he encounters Bess, who he mistakes for Nessie. After talking with her, Jason finally takes the time to notice that his body is indeed that of a female and collapses, shocked. To console her, Bess takes Jason to Craig's Parlor for a makeover. Inside, Jason meets Craig, who he decides is this world's Grave Digger. They chat for a while before three members of Bert's gang burst into the parlor, demanding protection money. Craig tries to give Jason an opening to escape and charges the enemies, but is stopped short when a Model T crashes into the building in order to tip the scales. Inside was Blake, Vanessa's friend who's been looking for her. Though Craig is angry about the destruction, he decides to overlook it since Blake's actions has saved everyone in the shop. Mistaking Blake for Baka, Jason pimp slaps him into the Model T. Chapter VI: The Retrieval Blake tries to convince Vanessa (Jason) to come home, but one of the goons awakens. Jason defeates him, and afterwords Bess walks over to see if he has her necklace. Bess explains that members of Bert's gang had stolen her necklace from long ago, and that it was an heirloom. Sensing that Bess's Necklace is one of Nessie's Talismans, Jason volunteers to retrieve it. After fixing up Craig's truck, Jason, Blake and Craig set off towards Bert's Mansion. When they arrive, they notice that barging in could be dangerous, but Jason has another idea. Masquerading as a woman looking for a good time with Bert, Jason distracts the gate's guard, gaining access into the building. Ascending the main staircase, he slaps the door open and confronts Bert. Though he appears intimidating at first, a few of Jason's signature slaps put him into submission. Jason, mistaking the gem around his neck for the Gem of Amazing power, tries to use it's abilities, but nothing happens since it's a normal rock. Bert calls for his guards to detain Jason. Blake and Craig burst in to buy Jason time as he runs upstairs. Blake tries to confess his feelings to Vanessa (who is actually Jason), but she replies with "I like girlz," leaving Blake heartbroken as she ascends the tower. Jason makes it to the attic where the Chicago Talisman lies. However, Bert reveals that he has Craig and Blake hostage, but Jason slaps him and dawns the talisman, travelling back to his own world. Relationships *Nessie: Jason has always had a deep respect and fear of Nessie, and has always longed for the powers she/he can bestow. Jason focuses all of his beliefs around Nessie and his/her powers, going so far as to suffer an emotional breakdown when Beth explains that Nessie died in the Great Fire of Canada in 98. *Baka: Although Baka is the closest thing that Jason has had (and probably every will have) to a friend, he is often shown to completely disregard Baka. He's irritated by her uptight, perky nature, and he can't seem to remember her name. He physically abuses her for comedic effect, but also shows that he cares somewhat as he mends her broken legs and rushes in to save her after she's swallowed by Beth. As the group goes on, especially after Baka absorbs the Gem of Amazing Power, Jason seems to actually develop feelings for her, despite his washing his mouth out after she attempts to resuscitate him in the Shadow Temple. *Grave Digger: Though Grave Digger first wanted to attack/grope Jason, he quickly joined Jason's quest after he was slain and turned into a sword. Though he is shown to genuinely help Jason, it's hinted that he may only be in it to gain access to Beth's Gem of Amazing Power. *Beth: Jason was originally romantically interested in Beth, but after she hit him in the head he engaged in combat. After the group defeats her, multiple times, her spirit is trapped inside the Forest Talisman and provides useful advice to the group on occasion. Though she seems to have ulterior motives in leading them. Trivia *Jason's full name, Jason Mephisto, was based on the Ao no Exorcist character, Mephisto. *Jason is the only character in the series to have a last name. *Jason's nickname, A Man of Utmost Swag, was given to him by himself. *Jason's favorite song is "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls. *Jason hates garlic. *Jason's signiture attack, The Pimp Slap, is powered by his $w4G Jason Mephistp